Bad Boys and Golden Girls
by a-girl-with-a-writers-mind
Summary: Natsu and Zeref Dragneel are Magnolia High's famous bad boys. But slowly, Lucy Heartfilia and Mavis Vermillion, two of the school's best students, are falling in love with them.
1. Chapter 1

The students of Magnolia High turned as the sound of roaring motorcycle engines cut through the buzzing of the crowd, and watched as the school's bad-boys rode into the parking lot on jet black motorcycles. The brothers swerved into a spot, parking. The rumbling of the engine stopped at the boys turned off their bikes, and pulled off their helmets. The older brother, Zeref Dragneel, tied his helmet to the handlebars of his motorcycle, and slung his black backpack over his leather jacket-clad shoulder. He waited as his little brother, Natsu Dragneel, hopped off his own bike. Natsu ran a fingerless gloved hand through his salmon locks, causing them the stick out even more than before. He flashed a crooked smile at him, revealing a mouth full of pearly white teeth. His canines were abnormally sharp, like his brother's, and the gleam in his green eyes screamed of mischief.

"You're getting old, brother? You were going so slow it looked like you weren't moving at all," he teased.

"I have to disagree with you on that, dear brother. I _clearly_ won." Zeref said with fake politeness, smirking.

"That's not fair though. You know as well as I do that if that stupid lady hadn't driven so slow in front of me, I totally would have beat you," Natsu sulked, frowning.

Zeref's smirk only widened, and he reached over and ruffled his brother's hair. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, lil' bro," he said dismissively, and laughed when Natsu swatted his hand away. Grumbling, he led the way to the school, his chunky black boots stomping on the ground with every step. Zeref shook his head, and followed behind his indignant brother.

As they joined the throng of students pushing through the doors in order to get inside, the students parted slightly, leaving enough room around the pair so that they didn't bump into anyone. _Perks of having a tough reputation,_ Zeref though, a slight smirk on his lips once again. He and his brother earned that reputation though- picking fights, getting into trouble, vandalism, et cetera, et cetera. Despite what most people who didn't know them very well thought, the brothers actually were quite kind. They didn't bother letting anyone know that, though; for the perks of being a bad-boy were numerous, and they didn't want to give them up anytime soon. They played the part well, too; dressing in dark jeans, sleeveless, skin-tight t-shirts that showed off their muscular bodies, and sleeveless leather jackets. Though their clothes were similar, each boy had his own thing that defined him. Natsu had several silver piercings in his cartilages, a black horizontal piercing on his right eyebrow, and fingerless black gloves. Zeref, on the other hand, had a thing for tattoos. His right upper arm was covered in a winding tribal tattoo, and across his shoulder blades on his back was a pair of angel wings. Down his spine was a tattoo of a sword with black smoke wrapped around it. He had a sleeve of tattoos on his left forearm, and a small tribal tattoo on his left pectoral. Zeref loved his ink, as Natsu put it.

When the got inside the hall, the brothers heard their names being called. "Oi, Natsu, Zeref!" It was Sting; the platinum blond was waving at them, standing next to his cousin, Rogue. Natsu instantly perked up, and waved back enthusiastically. The boys made their way to the pair, weaving around students in the crowded hallway. When they reached them, all four boys began walking, talking and laughing loudly as they made their way to class.

* * *

Mavis Vermillion looked up in annoyance at the commotion by the door. She frowned at the group of boys causing the ruckus, recognizing them. When she moved her gaze to the laughing face of Zeref Dragneel, her heart fluttered just the tiniest bit. Those boys were always causing trouble, and their careless attitude irked her. When they _finally_ left, Zeref turned and sauntered into the classroom. He dropped into his seat next to her, and lounged casually as the class waited for the teacher. Mavis forced herself not to look at him, keeping her big, green eyes focused on the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as it opened and the teacher entered. Mavis listened attentively as he began his lesson.

"Alright, everyone. Open to page 78, and answer questions 1 through 32. Independent working, please." The teacher instructed. Mavis pulled her books and a pencil out of her bag. She flipped to the correct page, and began working. By then, she had very nearly forgotten that Zeref sat next to her, so she was quite startled her she felt him tap her shoulder. She looked up, and focused on his face. "Yes?" She asked.

He scratched the back of his head, and looked at her sheepishly. _He looks so cute,_ her traitorous mind said, and she mentally slapped herself. "I forgot to bring a pencil; can I borrow one? I promise I'll return it at the end of class," he asked.

Mavis's heart skipped a beat at the adorable expression that was on his face; she smiled unconsciously, and nodded. "Sure," she replied, and fished a pencil out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. He smiled at her, and Mavis cursed the heat that crept up her neck and bloomed across her pale cheeks.

"You're welcome," she mumbled, turning back and using her long golden locks to hide her face from him. She quickly tried to immerse herself in her work, but his face swam to the front of her thoughts. Mavis shoved them back, forcing them into a dark little corner. _This is ridiculous!_ She chastised herself mentally. _You are vice-president of the student council; no way are you about to get a little crush on the school's biggest bad-boy!_ Her eyebrows pulled together as she nodded slightly to reassure herself. She resumed working, this time more efficiently.

When the bell rang, Mavis began packing up her work, and was just about to leave when a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Zeref holding the pencil she lent him out to her, smiling slightly. "Don't forget about this," he said. Mavis nodded, and took it. She turned away before his face could worm its way through the barriers she made earlier.

Mavis walked to her next class, refusing to let Zeref occupy her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Here's chapter two! I have several chapters of this story already written, so I'll try posting them every other_** day, ** _if I can. And thank you for all the positive feedback on this story! I definitely wasn't expecting it, and it was a wonderful surprise. Anyways, please leave a review, and enjoy~_**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia hurried down the crowded hallway, her chocolate eyes scanning the throng of students making their way to lunch. She was so focused she didn't see the person in front of her. Lucy bounced off a toned chest, and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor, her books scattered across the hall. Lucy brushed a lock of her golden hair out of her face, and looked up. A concerned face was peering down at her. The boy held a gloved hand out, and Lucy took it. The glove was fingerless, so she felt the warm pads of the boy's fingers as he pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lucy recognized him; it was none other than Natsu Dragneel. And unfortunately for her, her secret crush.

"I'm alright," she said, pulled her hand out of his. She crouched to pick up her things, eager the turn his attention away from her. Lucy reached for a book, but Natsu beat her too it.

"Here," he said, smiling his crooked grin, holding the book out to her. "Sorry about that."

Lucy felt the blush creep up her neck, and she avoided his gaze as she took it. "It's okay," she mumbled, and turned to go. Lucy could feel the curious stares from his friends, and impatience, too. Quickly, she continued on her way, hugging her books to her generous chest.

"Lucy!" Said girl looked up, seeing her friend Mavis waving to her. Lucy rushed over, slightly out of breath.

"Hey," she said, greeting the petite blonde.

"You're late. I was starting to get worried. And why are you out of breath?" Mavis questioned as they turned to go to the cafeteria.

Lucy felt her cheeks grow warm as she thought about what had just transpired in the hall mere minutes ago. "N-no reason," she stuttered, staring at the ground.

Mavis's eyebrow raised in a delicate arch. "You sure?" she asked sweetly.

"Positive," Lucy replied.

"Hmm. You look a bit flustered. You didn't happen to run into a certain someone, did you?" She asked, smirking at Lucy's ever reddening cheeks.

Lucy glared at her. "So what?" she huffed.

Mavis's smirk only widened. "Knew it." Lucy pouted and turned away from her friend, arms crossed. She heard Mavis's tinkling laugh at her childish reaction

"Whatever," Lucy grumbled, her beautiful features set in a scowl as she stalked off lunch, her laughing friend trailing behind her.

When they entered the noisy cafeteria, Lucy's mood had improved some. They entered the lunch line, accepting whatever was on the menu for today. The girls walked to their table, finding several of their friends already seated.

"Hey Lucy, Mavis," one Lucy's best friends greeted them.

Lucy smiled at the petite bluenette fondly. "Hey, Levy," she replied, taking the chair next to her. Mavis sat down next to Erza Scarlet, president of the Student Council. "Where's Juvia?" Lucy asked, noticing the absence of the other blue-haired girl.

Cana smirked. "Probably making out with her Grey somewhere," the brunette guessed. Lucy sighed. Nowadays, they were seeing less and less of Juvia as the girl's relationship with her boyfriend progressed.

As if on cue, Juvia skipped into the cafe, pulling Grey behind her. Lucy's mouth opened slightly in disbelief and betrayal as she watched her friend sit down at the table where Grey usually sat.

"Traitor," she heard Levy mutter. The girl pouted as she watched Grey introduce his giggling girlfriend to the rest of the boys. Lucy recognized them, but one pink haired boy in particular caught her eye. She watched as Natsu laughed at something, amusement shining in his vivid green eyes.

Suddenly, he caught her eye. He turned, and smiled at her, and her heart fluttered. She blushed and smiled back, before turning away. She could feel his eyes on her for a moment more, before he looked away.

Lucy felt a very different pair of eye staring at her. She looked up the see Cana smiling evilly at her. "Does our little Lucy have a _crush?_ " She said, feigning shock.

Erza looked up from her slice of strawberry cake, her eyes wide. "Lucy has a crush?" She asked, amazed.

Cana grinned conspiringly. "Yes, I believe so."

Erza "Well, well," she said slyly, eyes narrowing wickedly.

"Yes. So, Luce," Cana drawled. "Could it be that gorgeous little hunk over there? The pretty boy with pink hair?" she inquired.

Lucy cursed the heat rising to her cheeks as she glared at the girls. "Stop it, Cana," she hissed.

Cana smirked knowingly. "You're blushing, Lucy. That's a sure sign of a girl in love, I must say," she declared.

If looks could kill, Cana would be dead. "Knock it off, Cana! I am _not_ in love with him!" Lucy snapped angrily.

But of course, she didn't listen. If anything, Lucy's reaction only prompted her to further tease her. "Look, Erza! She's in denial!" she squealed.

Erza placed her hands over her heart, and she smiled dreamily. "Young love," she sighed, and Cana snickered.

"I can't blame her, though," Cana remarked. "Who wouldn't like a sexy bad boy like Natsu Dragneel? I mean, look at those muscles, that gorgeous face; and those piercings are so hot…" Cana pretended to swoon. Erza caught her, and Cana popped back up.

Lucy her face burn as her traitorous mind brought up an image of Natsu in all his splendid glory. She covered her flushed face with her hands, and glared at them through her fingers. "I hate you guys," she muttered. She crossed her arms and turned to Mavis, her back facing the laughing girls.

To her despair, her green-eyed friend was covering her mouth, attempting to stifle her giggles. Lucy glared at her with a wounded expression, and Mavis laughed outright.

With a huff, Lucy turned to Levy, the only person left. She pleaded with Levy through her eyes, begging her not to start laughing. Despite her pleas, the bluenette chuckled, but quickly tried to cover it with a cough.

With a disgusted sound, Lucy stood. She picked up her tray, and stomped off against the protest of her so-called friends.

Lucy made her way to the school's library, and instantly relaxed as the smell of ink and paper hit her. She made her way through the numerous bookshelves, until she came to the fantasy section. Lucy pulled down one of her old favorite, _Fairy Tail,_ and sat down on one of the comfortable armchairs that were scattered throughout the library. She curled up on the chair, and let herself be swept away into a world of adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Please leave a review, and enjoy~_**

* * *

Natsu woke up the next day to the sharp beeps of his alarm clock. Groggily, he reached over to turn it off, only to fall off his bed. He landed with a thud, and groaned. He lay there, unwilling to move. Reluctantly, Natsu pulled himself up, and stumbled to his bedroom door, kicking random clothes and school supplies out of the way. Rubbing his eyes to rid himself of sleep, he trudged out into the hall, and saw Zeref open his own door.

"Morning," Zeref called sleepily. Natsu grunted in response. The boys made their way to the apartment's small kitchen, and began fixing breakfast. Natsu pulled down a box of cereal, and clumsily dumped it into a bowl, and handed it to Zeref. The brothers worked mechanically, barely missing their bowls as they poured milk into them. They trudged to the small table, and Natsu plopped himself down in one of the chairs, and Zeref did the same, but with a little more grace.

Tiredly, Natsu stirred his cereal with his spoon, his head resting upright on his hand. He drifted in and out of consciousness, until he fell asleep completely.

Suddenly, Natsu jolted awake. Zeref was snoring on the table across from him, his black hair dangerously close to falling into his untouched bowl of cereal. Natsu looked at the clock; 6:57. _Shit,_ he thought panickedly.

"Zeref!" Natsu yelled, shaking his brother's shoulder. Zeref jumped awake, wide eyed.

"What is it?" He demanded, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"We're gonna be late for school!" Natsu fretted. He stood up quickly, his chair screeching against the floor. He rushed to his room while pulling off his pj's, Zeref right behind him. Hurriedly, Natsu yanked on a pair of black jeans that was thrown carelessly on the floor. He pulled on his sleeveless leather jacket, and ran to the bathroom. Zeref was already there, brushing his teeth and running a comb through his hair simultaneously. Natsu grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste onto it, not bothering to wet it. Furiously, he brushed his teeth, and spit into the sink. The brothers rinsed their mouths, and dried their faces with a towel. Natsu pushed the hairbrush Zeref left on the counter, wincing as it snagged on his tangled pink locks.

He rushed into the living room and yanked on his boots. He grabbed his bag, and rushed towards the door. Zeref tossed him his keys, and they pair ran outside. They revved the engines of their black bikes, and rushed to school.

When they finally reached Magnolia High, the boys hurried to catch up with the last of the crowd pushing themselves through the front doors. Natsu saw Sting and Rogue waiting for them, clearly impatient.

Rogue gave the brothers an annoyed look when they ran up, slightly out of breath. "What took you two so long? We've been waiting forever!" He scolded, arms crossed.

Natsu gave him a sheepish look. "We may or may not have fallen asleep," he admitted, wincing slightly at Rogue's piercing stare.

The dark-haired boy merely sighed in exasperation, and turned to walk inside. "By the way, Natsu," he said, pausing at the door to glance back at him. "I don't think the teachers will be pleased if you make it a habit of coming to school shirtless." Rogue continued, swinging the door open and strutted inside.

Natsu looked down to see why Rogue would say that. His eyes widened as he saw that he was indeed shirtless, his torso clearly visible under his jacket. "Dammit!" He yelled, and Zeref and Sting snickered. Natsu turned at glared at his brother. "This is your fault!" he declared accusingly.

Zeref's eyes widened. "How is this _my_ fault?" he cried.

"You didn't tell me that I forgot my shirt!" Natsu replied angrily.

"That's not fair! I didn't realize until Rogue mentioned it!" Zeref retorted.

"Just perfect!" Natsu groaned. He turned and stalked inside, Zeref and Sting following suit.

Lucy looked up as the classroom door flew open, and Natsu Dragneel strode in. Her mouth formed an oval and her eyes widened as she saw his clothes, or better yet, lack of. He was missing his shirt, and Lucy ogled the view. His skin was slightly tanned, like the rest of him; the toned planes of his abs and chest were perfect, as if a sculptor took a chisel and spent hours crafting his torso. A 'v' shape started at his hips, but his jeans hid the rest from view. Lucy heard the girl next to her gasp in admiration, along with quite a few other students. Lucy had to refrain from agreeing with the girl out loud.

The teacher's sharp voice jolted her out of her reverie. "Mr. Dragneel," Mr. Harold barked. "Mind telling me why you are late _and_ shirtless?" The chemistry teacher crossed his arms over his portly figure and narrowed his eyes expectantly.

"I fell asleep, and forgot to put on a shirt, okay?" Natsu snapped. He made his way to his seat near the back of the room and sat down with a thunk.

Mr. Harold huffed in annoyance. "Well then," he said, looking down at his agenda. "Let's get back to business. As I was about to tell you, we are going to be experimenting with chemicals today. Now, the first thing you must do…" Lucy listen attentively as the teacher went into the rules for safety.

"The purpose for this is to experiment, to learn for yourselves what chemicals combined will create what sort of a reaction. For this lab I am allowing you to work with a partner-" he was cut off by the cheers of the students, calling out and claiming partners. " _Of my choice."_ Mr. Harold finished, much to the dismay of the class. Lucy swear she saw him smirk before he started pairing off students. She sighed in disappointment as her friends were called one by one to work with someone else. _Great,_ she thought sourly. _Now I'll be with someone I don't know._

"Mr. Dragneel," Mr. Harold called, consulting his list of students. "Because of your rather improper attitude, I feel the need to pair you with someone who is much more refined," he said. Lucy heard Natsu snort, but turned her attention back to the teacher. "Ah! Perfect! Mr. Dragneel, you will be working with Miss Heartfilia." He announced, a tad bit proud of himself.

Lucy's eyes widened. _Oh, no,_ she thought. _Anyone but him!_ She looked at Mr. Harold pleadingly, but he merely gave her an apologetic smile. With a sigh, she stood, and made her way to one of the open stations. She could hear Natsu walking towards her, and she busied herself with the vials as he settled on the stool next to her. She avoided looking at him as she set up the numerous beakers and droppers.

"Hey, I remember you! You bumped into me in the hallway yesterday!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning.

Lucy sighed. "Yes, that was me. Sorry about that, by the way." She said, apologizing.

Natsu smiled at her warmly. "Don't sweat it." He reassured.

"Alright. First, I think we should start with a base of water." She said, changing the topic. Natsu nodded, and she filled a beaker with water from the station's sink. She set it down, and tapped her chin with a finger thoughtfully. "If I remember right, water and calcium tablets create a cool reaction. Can you get them and put one in the water?" She asked.

Natsu nodded again, and looked through the various containers. He let out a small 'aha!' when he found it, and picked a tablet out of the container. Just as he was about to drop it in, Lucy read the label, and her eyes widened. "No, stop, Natsu!" She cried, lunging forward. But she was too late, and he dropped it in. His eyes widened in shock at the water clouded and beaker trembled. Within a split second he realized what was going to happen and turned, tugging Lucy to his chest just as the beaker exploded. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and grasped his jacket as jagged pieces of glass flew around them. When the barrage stopped, Lucy opened her eyes and realized something. _He protected me._ She looked up at him wide eyed; one arm was wrapped around her waist and the other one clutched her head to his chest. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks, and she hastily pulled away. Natsu let go, and watched as she picked up the container which he had gotten the tablet from among the shards of glass that littered their workspace. She turned and pointed at the label. "Natsu," she said calmly. "This says ' _cesium'._ I said ' _calcium'_."

She watched as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Oh," was all he said.

Lucy sighed. "It's alright." She said smiling at him as he raised his green eyes to meet her's with a thankful look. Suddenly, several line of crimson running down his arms caught her eye, and she gasped. "Natsu!" She cried. "You're bleeding!"

Natsu looked confused, but followed her gaze to where numerous slivers of glass punctured the back of his arms. "Oh. Ouch, I guess," he said, lifting one of his arms up for a better look.

Lucy gaped at him. He had several wounds, yet he didn't notice them until she pointed them out. _If he didn't realize this, no wonder he forgot his shirt,_ she thought.

They looked up as Mr. Harold called, and saw the rest of the class staring at them. "It appears we have an injury. Miss Heartfilia, please escort Mr. Dragneel to the nurse's office." He asked , seemingly disinterested. Lucy nodded, her brows creased as the pair walked to the door. When they passed the teacher, Lucy heard him speak under his breath to himself. "Even with Heartfilia watching over him he still gets in trouble."

As they walked down the hall, Lucy couldn't help but glance worriedly at the wounds every few moments. Natsu saw her, and smiled down at her. "Hey, don't worry. It's just a little blood. I've had much worse injuries." He said reassuringly. Lucy merely bit her lip, the crease between her brows only deepening.

When they reached the nurse's office, the nurse, Mrs. Barrow, told them to take a seat. She quickly deduced that Natsu was the injured one, and inspected him. She clicked her tongue as she lifted his arm and examined the glass. "My, my. What class are you two coming from to receive such injuries?" She asked.

"Chemistry. A beaker exploded and Natsu took the blow," Lucy explained, watching the middle-aged women.

Mrs. Barrow raised an eyebrow. "'Took the blow?' This young gentleman shielded you, then?" She questioned while she rummaged through her desk.

Lucy blushed. "Y-yeah, he did."

The nurse came back carrying tweezers, a bottle of sanitary alcohol, and cotton pads. She placed them down on the table and smiled at Natsu. "How sweet of you," she said, patting his cheek fondly.

Lucy thought she saw the slightest hue of pink dust his cheeks. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Mrs. Barrow just smiled. "Alright. I'm going to pull out the shards, and then I want you to go into the bathroom and clean the blood off your arms. Come back, and then I'll continue." She explained, and began delicately pulling out the glass slivers one by one. She placed the blood-covered pieces on the table, and they glinted in the bright room. Mrs. Barrow finished, and Natsu went to wash his arms. He came back, and settle on the chair.

"This part might hurt a little. I'm going to disinfect the puncture areas with this sanitary alcohol, and it'll sting." Mrs. Barrow warned, soaking the pads in the solution. He nodded, and Lucy watched as she pressed the pad to the first wound. Natsu took a sharp breath, but slowly released it as the initial pain subsided. The nurse continued, cleaning each individual wound. When she finished, she placed the pad on the table, and scanned the table, looking for something. She frowned slightly, and turned to Lucy.

"Would you be a dear and go get a box of band-aids from my desk? Top left drawer," she asked. Lucy nodded and bounced up. She walked to the desk and found a pack, and brought it to the nurse. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to point out all the punctures, and I want you to put a band-aid over each." She said.

"Okay," Lucy agreed, and pulled out a couple band-aids. She knelt, and placed them where Mrs. Barrow directed her, secretly reveling in the fact that she got to feel Natsu's muscular arms.

When they finished, Mrs. Barrow and Lucy stood, while Natsu inspected his band-aid covered arms. The pair thanked the nurse and left, eager to get back to class before the next period began.

"I'm still amazed that you didn't notice several medium-sized shards of glass sticking out of your arms," Lucy commented as they made their way to the chemistry lab.

Natsu shrugged. "Honestly, I'm surprised too. I guess I was more worried about you getting hurt than me," he mused.

Lucy blushed. "Thank you, by the way. For shielding me, I mean," she murmured shyly.

Natsu smiled crookedly down at her. "No problem, Lucy," he replied earnestly.

When they entered the lab, several students looked up at them curiously. Mr. Harold gave them the worksheets, saying an explosive reaction is still a reaction. The pair filled it out, and handed it in just as the bell rang.

As the walked to the door, Natsu grinned at her. "See ya, Lucy," he said, giving her a little wave.

Lucy smiled at him. "See ya, Natsu," she replied, and they parted ways. Lucy walked to her next class happier than usual, a slight smile on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Here's chapter four, with some competitive Zeref and Ajeel, as well as a commanding Mavis ;) Please leave a review, and enjoy~_**

* * *

Mavis stuffed her clothes in her gym locker, and slammed it shut. She waited impatiently with the rest of the girls in the gym locker-room for the teachers to tell them to come out. _Finally,_ Mr. B. yelled for them to go, and the girls streamed out into the spacious gym. Ropes and other contraptions were wrapped up and hung from the rafters of the high ceiling, causing her to glance up at them every time she set foot in there. Mavis made her way to her assigned spot in the gym while other girls clumped together and chatted instead. She sighed; the girls of her grade never missed an opportunity to gossip, despite being scolded many times by the middle-aged P.E. teachers. She sat down on the dirty floor, wincing as she imagined the stains her just-cleaned gym shorts must be obtaining. Slowly, she let her vivid green orbs wander over the crowed as she leaned back on her hands. Mavis's eyes snapped towards one of the gym doors as it burst open, spilling out a mob of boys in their P.E. uniforms. Most of them were laughing loudly or talking animatedly, causing her to cringe at the noise they were making. She watched as the spread out, their laughs being amplified in the huge room. Her eyes rested in one boy in particular, and she felt her lips curve into a slight smile as she watched him joke and throw friendly punches with his friends. She looked on in appreciation; his uniform shirt clung to him like a second skin, not leaving much to be imagined. Through the thin white cotton, she could make out the dark areas where his tattoos resided. The shirt didn't cover his arms, and she could see the tattoo on his right bicep stretch and curve as he smacked his friend's head, the muscle underneath moving.

Mavis didn't realize she was staring until Mr. B.'s shrill whistle cut through the air, signalling the beginning of class. The students dispersed, breaking apart from each other as they went to their assigned spots. Once everyone had settled down and attendance done, Mr. B. announced the game they were playing.

"We're deciding to let you brats skip warm-up laps today," he began, his loud voice echoing across the gym, but was quickly drowned in the cheers of the students. He smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling as he waited for them to die down. "Anyways, the game for today is bucket-ball." Once again, the students burst into excited whispers. Mavis smiled; she loved this game. She turned her attention back as the teacher reviewed the rules. They were pretty simple; two teams, and the goal was to get as many balls into the opposite team's bucket as possible, without getting hit. If you did, you had to do five push-ups to get back in.

When he finished, Mr. B. picked two students to be team captains- Zeref Dragneel and Ajeel Ramal. Mavis got up with everyone else and lined up against the wall as they began picking people to join their team. Slowly, the pair chose all the athletic boys, and moved on the most athletic girls. One by one, they were picked, when Mavis felt a pair of eyes on her. She saw Ajeel looking at her intently with his honey-brown eyes, his tanned arms crossed as he waited impatiently for Zeref to take his turn. Mavis saw Zeref glance over at his friend, and followed his gaze until he too was looking at the petite blonde. She felt her face grow hot under their stares, and it deepened as a wicked smile took over Zeref's features. "Mavis," he called.

Mavis blinked, the blush leaving her face as surprise claimed her for a moment. She blinked again, and made her way to where Zeref's team was standing.

Ajeel stared at her forlornly as she took her place. "Hey!" He yelled indignantly, turning his attention to Zeref as his dark brows pulled together in a frown. "I was gonna pick her!"

Zeref smiled at him cheekily. "I know," he smirked, his black eyes gleaming with mirth.

Ajeel glared at him. "Then why did you pick her if you knew that I wanted her?" He demanded.

"Because," he responded. "Mavis is a great player. I couldn't exactly let you have her, could I?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow and crossing his muscular arms.

Mavis could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as they argued over who got to have her on their team. More than one girl was looking at her jealously at Zeref's blatant compliment. _Oh, God,_ she thought. _Please don't make a big scene,_ she silently pleaded as more and more students looked at them curiously. The tanned captain huffed, annoyance written all over his face as he turned to pick someone else.

Soon, everyone was picked, and the teams went to their respective sides. They touched the wall, eyes focused on the stuffed balls that lined the halfway mark of the gym. At the blow of a whistle, all of the students rushed forward in attempt to get a ball. Almost immediately, the air was filled with colored balls and noise. Among the chaos, Mavis darted around, using her small form to her advantage as she wove between bodies. She saw a ball on the floor and snatched it up right away, lest someone take it. She took aim, and threw. Mavis watched in satisfaction as the purple ball landed in the garbage-sized bucket on the other side of the gym.

"Great job, Mavis!" A voiced called. She looked up to see Zeref grinning at her. "I knew you were good at this!" Mavis smiled and blushed, before scurrying away in search of another ball.

When the game finished, everyone sat and caught their breaths as the captains counted the ball in the bucket. Mavis watched as Zeref pulled one, two, three, four, five, six, seven balls from their team's bucket. She turned her attention to Ajeel, who began his own count. Her eyes widened when he finished; her team won eighteen to seven. Mavis smiled while she panted, amused at her teammates' enthusiasm and Ajeel's utter disappointment. She picked herself up and walked to where the moody teenager sulked. "Hey," she said softly, smiling up at him. "Good game."

Ajeel peered down at her, his wild spikes of dark brown hair pulled back with a bandana. "You beat us eighteen to seven," he stated flatly.

Mavis waved away the comment. "It doesn't matter who won," she replied. "What matters is that you guys tried hard. And I'm congratulating you for that."

"But we didn't win," he retorted, arms crossed. "Your team won. You alone scored six points."

Mavis sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll try to play on your team next time, but only if you stop sulking," she compromised. She watched in amusement as his entire demeanor changed, his features brightening as he beamed at her.

She let out a sound of surprise as he leaned down and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Mavis!" He cried. Mavis stood surprised for a moment, but she relaxed and hugged him back, a smile adorning her face at his reaction.

A voice broke into their little sibling-like moment. "Don't get too excited, Ajeel. I plan on having Mavis on my team for the rest of the year," it said. The pair looked up the see Zeref standing nearby, a smirk on his face.

Ajeel released her, and jumped up to confront his friend. "Yeah right! Mavis is gonna be on my team next!" He yelled.

Zeref shook his head. "Not happening," he argued.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Mavis facepalmed at their childish behavior. "Boys!" She yelled sharply, using her vice-president voice to silence the bickering pair. They turned to her, surprise etched on their faces. "First off, we don't know if you two will even be captains next time. Secondly, we might not even be on the same team. So stop arguing!" She said, pinning them with a stern look.

Their reaction was almost comical. They looked at the ground sheepishly. "Sorry," they muttered.

Mavis nodded her head in satisfaction. "Good. Now go clean yourselves; you stink," she ordered. They boys mumbled their "okays," before turning to walk out of the gym. She looked after them, arms crossed.

Only when they left did Mavis feel hundreds of eyes on her; she looked up to see everyone staring at her in shock, mouths agape at the petite blonde who managed to humble two of the school's worst troublemakers with nothing more than a look and a couple words. Mavis glared at them "Quit staring!" She yelled. Everyone hurriedly averted their eyes and turned away, not eager to be on the receiving side of her piercing eyes and sharp tongue.

Once everyone had stopped ogling her, Mavis turned on her heel and made her way back to the girls locker room. She started a shower, because despite what she had told the boys, she didn't smell so good herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback- it makes me really happy when I see that someone left a review! Also, this is probably one of my favorite chapters of this story- mischivious Mira for you all! Anyways, please leave a review, and enjoy~**_

* * *

Lucy stared at her petite friend, a frown upsetting her beautiful features. Mavis was currently staring into space, a little grin on her lips. Lucy's frown deepend; ever since they came to the library after school a half hour ago, she had been like this. It wasn't like Mavis at all; usually she would be doing her homework or studying, all the while chatting with her. The girl's silence was getting to her, and Lucy finally decided to do something. She leaned across the table and snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Mavis jolted to attention, the pencil she was holding flying out of her loose grip. "What is it?" She asked, focusing on her.

Lucy smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Mavis. You were spacing out," she informed.

"Oh," was all Mavis said as she leaned down to pick up her pencil.

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "You seemed a little distracted since we got here."

"Sorry," came her mumbled reply. "I didn't notice."

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry about it," she reassured. "But it looked like you were having good thoughts. Care to tell?" She asked, keeping her place with her finger as she closed her book and leaned forward.

She watched in surprise as pink bloomed across her friend's cheeks. "Nothing important," Mavis said hastily, avoiding her eyes.

Lucy arched a delicate eyebrow skeptically. "Really?" She drawled, resting her chin on her hand as she focused all her attention on the blushing girl before her.

"Y-yeah," Mavis stuttered.

Now Lucy was surprised. Mavis, the calm and collected vice-president of the Student Council was _stuttering?_ She narrowed her eyes as she zeroed in on the pink staining her friend's cheeks. Mavis only ever blushed if… _She was thinking about a boy!_ She realized. A smirk spread over her face.

"Are you positive, Mavis? Because you look a bit flustered," she said slyly. "You couldn't be, oh, I don't know, think about someone, perhaps?"

Mavis's face only reddened further. "I-I'm sure, Lucy," she muttered, hiding behind her textbook.

Lucy snickered. Mavis's denial only strengthened her suspicion, and Lucy was almost certain that Mavis's mind was occupied with thoughts of a boy. Who that is though, was unknown to her, and Lucy filed it away for later investigation.

"So," Lucy said, changing the topic. "Are you still on for smoothies later?"

Mavis immediately perked up, the blush leaving her cheeks. "Definitely!" She replied excitedly.

Lucy smiled at her friend's almost childish reaction at the mention of their scheduled smoothie hangout after school that day. "Know what you're getting?" She asked, already predicting what Mavis was going to say.

Mavis's big green eyes sparkled as she imagined her smoothie. "Vanilla, with mint leaves on top-"

"And just a bit of lemon," they finished together. They girls looked at each other, and burst into laughter. The tinkling peals of laughter drifted in the library, adding a sweet intrusion the quiet atmosphere.

Lucy gazed at her friend fondly. "How did I know that that was exactly what you were going to say?" She asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Maybe because it's what I get every time?" Mavis suggested. "Or maybe, it's because you've hung around me for so long you can read my mind!" They burst into giggles again, their eyes twinkling with mirth.

Lucy checked the time. "Ah," she sighed. "Time to go." They girls began packing their books into their bags, and headed towards the library exit. They chatted as they pushed open the big wooden doors, and made their way down the numerous steps leading up to the library's entrance.

When they reach the spot where they parted ways, the friends waved goodbye. "See you in a couple hours!" Lucy called over her shoulder to Mavis's retreating figure. She waved in acknowledgment, and Lucy made her way home.

When Lucy stepped into her flat, she inhaled, breathing in the sweet smells of her home. A furry sensation tickled her leg, and she looked down to her her dog Plue looking up at her. Lucy smiled down at the white dog, and crouched to pet him. "Hey boy," she cooed. "Did you miss me?" She asked, petting his head. Plue lolled his tongue out, his tail wagging with happiness. Lucy stood and set her bag on her couch as she made her way to the kitchen, Plue jogging behind her. She rummaged around the cabinets, until she found a bag of dog food. She poured it into Plue's bowl, and the small dog munched on it greedily. Lucy looked around for a snack of her own, settling on an apple. She sat on the couch, munching on her apple as she pulled her bag onto her lap. As she worked, Lucy sang random lines of songs into the empty apartment.

When it was finally four o'clock, Lucy stood up and stretched, loosening her cramped limbs. With a contented sigh she walked to the door, pausing only to pet Plue's sleeping head. She slipped into a pair of flip flops and opened the door leading outside. Lucy stepped out, smiling at the soft breeze that lifted her golden locks. She turned her face up, basking in the afternoon rays of sunlight. With a smile playing at her lips, Lucy started her walk to the smoothie shop.

The cheery jingling of the bells above the door announced Lucy as she stepped into the shop, breathing in the scents of fresh fruit. She scanned the booths for a blonde head, and spotted her sitting at a booth on the left. Lucy made her way to Mavis, and slid into the seat opposite of her. Mavis flashed a warm smile at her, her waist-length golden hair tumbling over her shoulders as she leaned over. "So," she asked excitedly. "Ready to order?"

Lucy laughed at her friend's excitement. "Eager much?" She asked playfully.

Mavis grinned at her. "I can't help it," she said.

Lucy smiled back. "I know- I can't wait either," she admitted. She picked up one of the menus, the shop's name sprawled across the top. Not for the first time, Lucy wondered why the shop was called Fairy Tail. Dismissing the thought, she viewed the smoothie options, even though she knew them by heart. "Hmm," she said, lips pursed as she scanned the list. "How about a strawberry and kiwi with some lemon shavings on top? Never tried that before," she mused aloud.

Mavis nodded. "Then get it. It'll be fun to try something new," she agreed, standing up. She grabbed Lucy's hand, and pulled her to the counter with surprising strength.

"Hey, girls! Long time no see!" The barista, Mirajane, chimed. Her long, snowy-white hair framed her beautiful face as she smiled at them warmly.

"Hey Mira," Mavis greeted. "It does seem like forever since school started, doesn't it?"

Lucy smiled at the young barista fondly. "Yeah. It's been awhile," she commented. "But," she said, brightening. "Now that everyone had gotten into the swing of things, we'll be able to come by more."

Mira beamed at them, and clapped her hands together happily. "That's wonderful!" She bubbled. "Now then. What're your orders for today?"

Lucy went first, and then Mavis. Mira giggled softly when Mavis finished, an amused twinkle in her eye. "You'll never order something else, will you?" She asked teasingly.

Mavis grinned. "Nope!" She affirmed gleefully, bouncing on her toes impatiently as Mira prepared their drinks.

When they received their smoothies and paid, the two golden haired girls made their way back to their booth. They made themselves comfortable as they sipped their smoothies, talking. Lucy relished the feel of the cool drink as she worked her way through the glass, rather liking the new flavor she had chosen. The chatted aimlessly, enjoying each other's company.

Lucy looked up when the tinkling sound of the bells reached her ears, signalling another customer. She watched disinterestedly as a group of loud boys spilled into the shop, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere with their loud laughs. A small noise from Mavis caused Lucy to turn to her, words already forming on her lips to ask what was wrong. She stopped herself, though, when she saw the pink dusting Mavis's cheeks. Narrowing her eyes, Lucy followed Mavis's gaze where it was fixed on a black haired boy. Her face brightened, and a sly smile on her lips. "Say, Mavis," she asked. "Is that the person you were thinking about earlier?"

Mavis's blush intensified as she realized that she had been caught staring. Lucy giggled, amused at her friend's fluster state. "What's his name again?" She pondered, tapping her lip in false concentration. She watched the resigned look sweep across Mavis's face, defeat eminent in her features. "Zeref Dragneel," she mumbled reluctantly. Lucy grinned in victory, until a realization hit her. If Zeref was here, that meant so was-

"NATSU!" A voice yelled, cutting off her thought and confirming it at the same time. She watched Natsu as his head popped up from a booth, his pink hair sticking up haphazard as he looked for the voice that called him. Lucy had to stifle a giggle at the adorable way his face brightened as he saw his friend at the counter.

"WHAT?" He yelled back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" His blond friend, Sting, shouted.

"UMMM," he contemplated. _He's even speaking loudly while he's thinking,_ Lucy thought amused. She could hear Mira's soft voice as she spoke to Sting, and saw him nod.

"WHAT ABOUT A STRAWBERRY AND KIWI WITH LEMON SHAVINGS?" Sting yelled. Lucy's brows rose in surprise as he yelled the very order she had picked out earlier, and turned to look at Mira. She smiled at her, waving her fingers. Lucy frowned, not liking the gleam that was in the barista's blue eyes.

She was broken out of her thoughts once again as Natsu replied. "OKAY!" He yelled in response, and settled back into the booth. Lucy stared at him, amazed at the seemingly unfazed expression on his face. He didn't look the least bit concerned about the fact that he was just yelling loud enough for the whole shop to hear; he went back to talking with his friends as if nothing happened.

A giggle drew her attention back to Mavis. The girl had a knowing smirk on her face, her eyes dancing with mischief. Lucy could feel her dread rising, knowing exactly what she was going to say. Lucy glared at her. "Don't," she commanded.

Her expression only prompted Mavis further. "You like-"

Lucy silenced her with another death look. " _Don't._ "

Mavis's smirk widened even more. "You like- mmph!"

Lucy cut her off by lunging forward and clamping a hand over her mouth. A look of surprise passed Mavis's face, but she quickly relaxed, looking up at Lucy with a knowing look. Suddenly, a wet _something_ touched her palm, and Lucy snatched her hand away. "You licked me!" She yelped indignantly, staring at her friend in disbelief.

"I know," Mavis said, smiling at her cheekily. Lucy glared at her, wiping her hand on a napkin. "Anyways," Mavis continued. "Where was I? Oh yes!" She purred devilishly. "You like Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Not so loud!" She hissed, eyes darting to where he sat. She breathed a sigh of relief when he showed no signs of noticing Mavis's words. Lucy turned and pouted at Mavis, her lip sticking out. "So what?" She sulked. "You like Zeref," She reminded, and took some comfort in the blush that spread across Mavis's cheeks.

"Sh-shut up!" Mavis squeaked. She took a deep breath, and looked Lucy square in the eye. "Alright. I won't tease you, and you won't tease me. Deal?" She asked, sticking out her pinky finger.

Lucy brightened and she smiled. She wrapped her pinky around Mavis's, and nodded. "Deal," she agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Okay,_ this _is definitely one of my favorite chapters- the plot is finally starting! Yay! Also, it's a bit longer than the others; sorry about writing such short chapters - Please leave a review, and enjoy~_**

* * *

As Lucy lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the smoothie outing earlier. The mischievous gleam in Mira's pretty eyes made her uneasy; Mira was known for her matchmaking, and usually went to extremes to make couples end up together. She _was_ perceptive, too; had she seen her admiring Natsu? It was definitely possible. Lucy frowned worriedly as she imagined the cunning schemes the white-haired barista would wrap her up in.

Lucy shook her head in attempt to rid herself of those thoughts. She focused on something else, something Mavis related. A wicked smirk stretched across her lips, and her eyes lit up as she remembered Mavis's flustered face when Lucy had called her out for staring at Zeref Dragneel. Lucy grinned into the dark room as she contemplated all the ways she could use that piece of gold to her benefit. _Maybe I can get her to wear that ridiculous bunny costume she and Erza made me wear over the summer!_ Lucy thought excitedly, her smirk widening as she pictured Mavis stuffed into the fluffy white bunny costume.

Still smiling, Lucy turned on her side and pulled Plue to her chest. "Oh, yes," she murmured into his soft fur. "This will be fun."

Not very far from Lucy's flat on Strawberry Street, Mavis was also in bed. And she too was thinking about the time at the shop, albeit with quite a bit more restlessness. Mavis had long since discarded her thin blanket due to the humid summer weather, and a cool breeze drifted in through the open window. The relaxing sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind and the crickets chirping did nothing to calm her, though. Mavis nibbled on her thumbnail, and her brows drew together in a frown.

 _I can't believe I admitted my little crush so quickly!_ She thought fretfully. _I'm vice-president of the Student Council! I'm supposed to be able to fire back without showing emotion!_ With a groan, she released her thumb and buried her face in a pillow. _What is Lucy going to do?_ She thought anxiously, thinking of all the horrible things the blonde could do with the little sliver of information.

 _What if… What if she tells him?!_ Mavis exclaimed mentally. "Oh, no," she moaned. "This will be hell."

* * *

Three days later, Lucy and Mavis found themselves walking the familiar route to the smoothie shop. The warm breeze lifted their golden tresses and caused them to flutter about the girls' faces annoyingly.

The twinkling chimes of the bells announced their arrival as the pair stepped into the air-conditioned restaurant. They simultaneously sighed in relief, the cool air a grateful change from the boiling weather. Mirajane looked up from where she was wiping down a table, and a smile broke across her face as she recognized the girls. "Hey! Back already?" She called out cheerfully, and finished cleaning.

Lucy smiled at her, a tad bit anxious. She relaxed though, when Mira made no move that would signal that she was in a scheming mood. Her smile held no trace of underlying intent; it was all genuine warmth. Her smile widened, and she waved at the barista. "Hey, Mira!" She replied.

Mira made her way to them, balancing a tub of dirty dishes in her curvaceous hips. "What can I get you girls today?" She asked as they followed her towards the counter.

"Same as last time, for both of us," Mavis piped up, already knowing what Lucy was going to order.

"Alrighty, then," Mira said, reaching for several dirty glasses that were left on a table. As she leaned over, the dishes stacked in the tub swayed dangerously. Lucy reached over just as a stack of glasses fell, and caught them.

"Let me get these," she told Mira, relieving her of the containers' weight.

Mira smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, Lucy. Can you bring them to the kitchen?" She asked

Lucy nodded. "Of course," she replied warmly, and the trio made their way through the door to the kitchen. As the door swung shut behind them, Lucy inhaled the smell of fresh fruit that wafted through the air. She and Mavis followed Mira to a sink, and she set the tub on the counter.

"Where's Kinana?" Mavis asked. Lucy looked around and found no sign of the soft-spoken waitress.

Mira smiled. "She and Cobra went on vacation for a week," she explained. "Although she definitely deserves the time off, it's tough running the shop all by my self."

"Well," Lucy said. "We have nothing else to do today. Why don't we help you out a bit?" She suggested.

Mira brightened. "Will you really?" She asked, hands clasped together hopefully.

Mavis smiled. "Of course we will!" She exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

"Thanks, you guys! Okay, I have some waist aprons for you, but you don't have to wear them. Oh, it'll be fun working with you guys!" She gushed.

Lucy grinned fondly at Mira's enthusiasm, and the barista babbled on as she got their aprons.

Ten minutes later, Lucy was waiting for the blender to finish making the smoothie a customer ordered. When it was done, she poured the thick drink into a tall glass and stuck a colorful straw into it. She set it on the counter, and Mavis scooped it up. "That's for table fourteen!" Lucy called to her friend's retreating figure.

Mira leaned against the counter next to Lucy. "Hard, huh?" She asked.

Lucy smiled. "It's not that bad. But the store does seem unusually busy today," she noticed.

"Well, there is a discount sale today, so that's probably it," Mira replied. "By the way," she said, turning to face Lucy. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

 _Dammit!_ Lucy thought, and she smiled nervously. "Yeah?"

Mira glanced at where Mavis was occupied with a customer before leaning in. "I noticed something the other day…" She began slyly.

"W-what did you notice?" Lucy stuttered, cursing Mira's keen eye.

"Mavis was staring at that tall, dark-haired boy the other day. Isn't he Natsu's brother?" She inquired.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief before a wicked smile stole over her face. "Yup. One of Magnolia High's bad boys, Zeref Dragneel," she answered, eager to supply information.

"A trouble-maker, huh?" Mira mused, a brooding look on her face. "It looked like Mavis has a thing for him," she commented.

Lucy's smile widened. "Definitely. She practically admitted it," she divulged. "It's funny, really. Mavis Vermillion, the well-mannered Vice President of the Student Council, and Zeref Dragneel, a bad-boy known for causing trouble. Talk about opposites.

Mira grinned victoriously. "I was right, then. Now my plan can proceed!" She cackled devilishly, a predatory gleam in her eyes. "Care to help me get those two together?" She asked.

Lucy couldn't resist the invitation. "Why not?"

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Lucy was in the kitchen of Fairy Tail, clad in the shop's uniform. Mira was with her, also wearing her uniform. "Alright," Mira began. "I got someone else on board with our plan. They'll be a great help, I think."

Lucy looked at her curiously. "Who is it?" She questioned.

Mira smiled, a twinkle in her blue orbs. "You'll see," she answered in a sing-song voice. Lucy frowned for a moment, but brushed it off. She hopped onto a counter and swung her legs as Mira went to the back room.

Lucy could hear voices talking; the soft, twinkling one obviously belonged to Mira, but the other one sound much deeper, and masculine. She watched curiously as Mira walked back into the kitchen, pulling on a tan arm. Which was connected to someone Lucy was definitely _not_ expecting.

"Natsu?" She squeaked in surprise. She stilled, staring at him wide-eyed.

The boy looked in her direction, his brows raised slightly as he tried to locate her. When his green eyes focused on her, they widened. "Lucy?" He called, surprise evident in his words.

"What are you doing here?" They questioned simultaneously, brows drawn together in confusion.

"I'm helping Mira," Lucy said, crossing her arms under her ample chest.

"But I'm helping Mira," he replied, even more confused.

The pair turned to the barista for an explanation. Mira let out a small chuckle at their confused expressions. "You are _both_ helping me. Lucy, Natsu is the person who is going to help us with our, ah, _plan,_ " She explained, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

Mira nodded. "Yes. He'll be a real asset, since he is Zeref's brother. Now," she declared, clasping her hands with finality, a wicked gleam in her eyes "Let's get started."

The plan was relatively simple, but complex at the same time. Since Lucy and Natsu were so close to Mavis and Zeref, they would make them come to the shop. Natsu and Lucy had to plan it out so their timing was perfect; the plan wouldn't work unless targets were near each other. From then, Natsu and Lucy would act like best friends, always hanging out together. And since Mavis was always with Lucy, and Zeref with Natsu, it would force them to interact. After that, teasing and time spent together would hopefully create a bond between the pair.

* * *

"This plan is genius!" Natsu whispered excitedly, his breath tickling Lucy's neck. They were peering through the small circular window in the kitchen door, and Natsu was pressed flush against her back in order to see. Lucy was highly aware to the amount of contact they were sharing, and she fought back the blush that threatened to crawl across her face. Instead, she nodded, feeling their cheeks brush at the movement.

"Definitely," she whispered breathily, her big brown eyes trained on a pair that sat at the counter. It was Mavis and Zeref; they were talking, focused on each other. Mavis rested her chin on her hand and sipped her smoothie as she listened intently to whatever the black-haired boy was saying. A smile ghosted Lucy's lips as she watched her friend, and her heart warmed at the adorable scene in front of her.

Mavis laughed at something Zeref said, and her eyes drifted towards the very door that Lucy and Natsu were watching them. _Oh, crap!_ Lucy thought panickedly, her eyes widening as Mavis's gaze drew closer. Quickly, she crouched down, yanking Natsu with her. He let out a small sound of alarm and was about to protest, but the words died on his tongue when Lucy held a finger to her lips. They waited for a moment, and then Lucy cautiously peeked out the window. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Mavis was focused on Zeref again, and straightened fully. Natsu stood as well, and Lucy turned to him. "That was close," she fretted, eyes slightly widened.

Natsu nodded in agreement. "No kidding. We'll have to be more careful next time."

"In fact, they'll be wondering where we've been for so long. Let's get back to work," Lucy said, shooing him back into the kitchen. Ever since Mira hired them, Natsu and Lucy used their access to the kitchen as a way to spy on their targets. And because of their jobs, Mavis and Zeref frequented Fairy Tail more and more. It was lucky that Natsu and Lucy shared at same shifts, so their victims were almost always there at the same time.

The pair began working, whipping up the orders that Mira brought them. "Hey Natsu! Toss me some oranges!" Lucy called, and Natsu obliged. They worked well as a team; making smoothies together faster than Mira. Within minutes, they had finished.

"Mira's not back, let's go take these out," Natsu suggested, sticking straws in the smoothies.

"Alright," Lucy conceded, and she placed half of the glasses on a tray. Natsu did the same for his half, and they stepped out of the kitchen. Lucy gave Mavis a little wave as the blonde looked up, and continued on her way. She and Natsu delivered all the smoothies, and seeing no new customers, hopped onto stools next to their respective friends.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy chirped cheerfully, an innocent smile on her face. "What'cha talkin' 'bout?"

Mavis smiled at her, and Lucy could see a hint of a blush staining her petite friend's cheeks. "Just stuff," she said casually.

Lucy tilted her head. "Like what?" She asked.

"The Thanksgiving break," Zeref answered, and Lucy turned her attention to him. Zeref frowned slightly, pursing his lips. "Me and Natsu have no plans," he admitted dejectedly.

Slowly, a brilliant plan formed in her head. She glanced at Natsu, her eyes bright with excitement. He cocked his head in confusion, brows furrowed, but Lucy ignored him and turned back to Zeref.

"Well," she declared. "Me and Mavis are going to spend the break at my summer home up in Hargeon. How about you guys tag along?" Lucy suggested, brushing off the surprised look Natsu shot her.

Zeref brightened. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

Lucy smiled. "Really really. Besides, more's the merrier, right Mavis?" She asked her friend.

Mavis nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! We'd love the extra company!" She exclaimed.

Zeref turned to his brother. "How 'bout it, Natsu?"

Natsu flashed a knowing grin at Lucy before answering. "Sounds like fun."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I'm so happy with the responses from the last chapter- so many of you have the right idea about where the plot is headed ;) Please leave a review, and enjoy~**_

* * *

"Oi, Lucy! Wait up!"

Lucy looked behind her, trying to find the owner of the voice. She scanned the crowd of students making their way to lunch, and she brightened when her gaze landed on Natsu. She stopped walking, and waited for her friend as he jogged up to her. Lucy smiled up at Natsu as they walked to the cafeteria, and got a crooked grin in return. "What's up?" She asked.

"Not much. Me and Zeref are all packed up for the trip," he informed.

Lucy sighed. Their trip was in one day, but she still hadn't packed a thing.

Natsu frowned at her expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

Lucy smiled reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong. I just haven't packed yet, and our trip is so soon. Me and Mavis went shopping the other day, but I can't choose what to bring with me," she explained as they got into the lunch line.

"Then I'll help you pack!" Natsu declared, a boyish grin on his face.

Lucy perked up. "Will you? Aw, thanks, Natsu!" She beamed.

Natsu grinned down at her. "Anytime, Luce."

That afternoon, Lucy and Natsu walked back to her flat. The summer weather was still holding out, and the warm breeze tousled their hair as they wove through the streets of Magnolia.

As soon as Lucy unlocked the door, Natsu strolled in and flopped on her couch, not even bothering to take off his shoes. Lucy shook her head and smiled, before kicking the door closed behind her. She kicked off her flip-flops, and Plue followed her as she entered the kitchen. Lucy opened her fridge, and viewed to contents. "Hey, Natsu!" She called. "What do you want to eat?"

Natsu shifted so he watched her over the back of the couch. "Do you still have those chicken wings from last time?" He asked.

Lucy checked, but she couldn't find them. "Sorry," she apologized. Natsu pouted, and Lucy couldn't help but smile at his adorable expression; his bottom lip stuck out, and his brows drew together. "Say what," Lucy proposed. "How about we order pizza instead?"

Natsu lit up, and Lucy chuckled at his childish reaction. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "Can we get it with that spicy sauce and jalapenos?"

Lucy closed the fridge and pulled out her phone. " _You_ can get that spicy stuff on _your_ half," she retorted, dialing the pizza company. "But _I'm_ sure not eating that again."

"I don't see what so bad about it," Natsu complained. Lucy motioned him to be quiet, and he huffed in annoyance.

After Lucy ordered, Natsu followed her to her bedroom. Her suitcase lay open and empty on the floor, and several shopping bags littered the ground. Other than that, her room was relatively neat, from the books on her desk to the blue blanket folded nicely on her large bed.

"Alrighty, then," Lucy began, and picked up a few of the shopping bags. She dumped the contents on the bed, and did the same for the rest of the bags. Natsu watched as slowly her entire bed got covered in articles of clothing. When Lucy finished the last bag, he stared at her wide eyed.

"What?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"How did you manage to buy all this stuff in one shopping trip?" He asked incredulously.

Lucy giggled as he ogled the pile of clothes. "Practice," she replied, smirking.

The pinkette stared at her again. "Just how many times have had shopping sprees?" He asked.

Lucy's chuckled at the amazed expression that adorned her friend's face. "The number would shock you," she admitted.

Natsu closed. "I don't even want to imagine the amount of clothes you have," he muttered, a pained look on his face.

"Oh, too bad for you, then. We're going through all my summer clothes!" Lucy bubbled.

Natsu let out a groan, and he flopped on the pile face first. "What did I sign up for?" He moaned, and Lucy laughed outright at his misery.

"Now, now, Natsu," she chided. "You promised me." She reminded him

"I know, I know! I just didn't imagine how many clothes you have!" He cried, his voice muffled from the layers of clothing.

"Oh, well," Lucy said, dismissing his complaints. "Let's get started!"

* * *

A half hour in, Lucy's door bell rang. Natsu jumped up from where he sat on the floor, a look of pure elation on his face as he rushed to the door. With a chuckle, Lucy got up and followed her excited friend. Natsu had already taken the pizza box from the delivery man, and he was practically drooling as the pizza's delectable aroma permeated the air.

Lucy grabbed the box from his hands, and Natsu let out a cry of protest. "Hey, Lucy! Give it back!" He whined, and followed after her as she set it down on the table in the kitchen.

"You are going to eat like a civilized person. That means you have to sit down, first," she commanded. With an exasperated sigh, Natsu dropped into a chair, and watched hungrily as Lucy opened the box. He breathed in deeply as the smell became even more pronounced. With a smile, Lucy set a slice of his spicy pizza on a plate, and placed in front of the starving boy.

Before Lucy even set a slice for herself, Natsu had devoured his slice and helped himself to another. Lucy stared at him in disbelief as he began wolfing down the slice with gusto. He felt her gaze and met her eyes. "Wha?" He asked, pausing with a mouth full of pizza.

"Natsu. I know you eat fast, but this is ridiculous," Lucy announced, and Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth.

"What's ridiculous about it?" He questioned, cocking his head at her.

"You are practically inhaling your food!" She exclaimed. "Are you even chewing?"

"Of course I am," Natsu scoffed. "I just like food, is all."

Lucy sighed. "Clearly," she muttered, and began eating her own slice.

Once they were full, the pair went back to her room. By then it was nearly five o'clock, and they had almost finished. They sorted through the remainder of Lucy's incredible amount of clothes, eager to wrap it up.

* * *

A half hour later, they finished. Lucy packed the seven outfits they had chosen in her suitcase, while Natsu spread himself on her bed.

"That was _exhausting_ ," he declared once she had put away the last of her clothes.

Lucy looked over at his stretched out form, and the teasing remark faded from her lips as she took in the sight. Natsu had folded his muscular arms behind his head, causing his shirt to rise. Tanned abs and that gorgeous v-line made themselves visible, and the waistband of his boxers peeked out from under his jeans.

Suddenly, Lucy was struck at just how incredibly attractive her best friend was. His appearance wasn't the only thing that drew her to him; his upbeat personality, the way he could always make her laugh. His joking, carefree attitude that made her forget her responsibilities and want to relax and have fun. A wave of emotion hit her like a wall, and she swallowed thickly. All the feeling that she kept locked up since the beginning of Mira's scheme burst forward, and Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Y-yeah," she answered, not looking at her friend. She could hear as he peeled himself off her bed, and stood. Natsu stretched, and Lucy tried very hard not to picture his muscles as they rolled under his tanned skin.

"Well," he yawned. "I'm gonna get going. See ya tomorrow, Luce."

"Kay," Lucy replied, placing the last shirt back in her dresser.

With that, Natsu sauntered out of the room, and made his way to the door. Lucy listened, and held her breath until he pulled on his boots and finally left. As soon as the door shut, she released her breath in a long, shaky sigh. "Oh, Plue," she whispered, petting the white dog that jogged up to her. "How did this happen?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: So, um...Hi. Long time no see...hehe...yeah. Sorry about not updating, life got in the way :') I'll try to be better about it, I promise. Anyways:_**

 ** _Lucy can't be the only one dealing with her emotions, now can she ;) Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, though. Please leave a review, and enjoy~_**

* * *

Mavis wove around students, holding her lunch tray as she made her way to where Lucy and the Dragneel brothers were already seated. The petite girl finally reached the table, and placed her tray down before settling into the seat next to her blonde friend. "Hey," Lucy greeted, smiling warmly at her.

"Hey, back," Mavis replied, returning the greeting. She started eating, picking at the leafy salad that lay on her tray. She watched as Lucy and Natsu talked, a smile gracing her lips as they chatted animatedly.

"So," Lucy began, turning to her. "You all ready for our trip tomorrow?"

Mavis perked up, her eyes bright with excitement. "Oh, yes! I can't wait to go swimming in those warm waters again!" She exclaimed, sighing dreamily as she remembered the gorgeous crystal waters of the picturesque beaches in Hargeon. The weather there was incredible year round, and there was no end to fun in the port city. The bustling town not far from Lucy's beach house was filled with activity and friendly people, and the girls always spent hours in the tiny shops that lined the busy streets.

Lucy giggled, her eyes sparkling as she, too, pictured the beautiful town. "Maybe we can finally visit that street with the fountain!" She suggested.

Mavis nodded in agreement. "Yes! I've been dying to check out the shops there!"

Zeref, who had been watching the girls, chuckled. Mavis turned when she heard the sound, and raised her brow questioningly at the dark haired boy. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about," he admitted, a grin quirking his lips. "But it sounds like fun."

Mavis beamed at him. "You'll love it there. The beaches are amazing and the weather is to die for! The town itself is so much fun, with all the pretty shops…" She rambled on, Zeref's dark gaze on her as he listened intently.

* * *

That afternoon after school, Mavis flittered around her apartment, humming as she fixed herself a snack. As she worked, her humming grew in crescendo until she was full out singing, her soft voice drifting through the empty rooms. The golden rays of afternoon sun bathed her in light as she danced around in grey cotton shorts and a pink tank top. Mavis sang the last lines of the song with gusto, finishing with a pose. She paused, holding the pose until the ding of the toaster reminded her of the sandwich she had set out to make. With a sigh, she relaxed and padded back into the kitchen to finish her sandwich.

* * *

An hour later Mavis had a full stomach and finished the last of her homework. She sprawled out on her bed, her long golden locks spread out. Mavis's eyes wandered around her tidy bedroom, before resting on the light blue suitcase that sat by her closet. Mavis smiled as she was reminded of the rapidly approaching trip to Lucy's beach house. She was so happy that Natsu and Zeref were coming along; they would have a blast. Mavis couldn't wait to show Zeref around the pretty port town, the salty smell of the ocean in the air as the wind tousled their hair. She would take him to all her favorite shops, and they would eat at the one of the restaurants that were at every corner. They would laugh and talk; Mavis could picture his gorgeous face, with his soft smile and sparkling dark eyes, a deep laugh rumbling in his toned chest as she spoke to him. They would watch the sun set over the clear waters, strolling down the docks holding hands and- Wait, _what?!_ Her eyes widened and she snapped out of her musings as she realised what she just thought. _Holding hands?!_ Despite being alone, a fierce blush surfaced on her cheeks. Mavis covered her burning cheeks with her hands, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She squeaked, trying to force those thoughts to leave. But her traitorous mind had other ideas; the image of Zeref shirtless, water glistening on his muscular form, popped into her mind instead. His dark eyes searing her soul as he cupped her face, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs, leaning down to- With a cry of alarm, Mavis jumped off her bed and ran to her bathroom. She yanked on the handle of the sink, and water gushed out. She splashed her face, hoping the coolness of the water would help clear her mind. Mavis stared at her reflection in the mirror mounted above the sink; green eyes wide, her cheeks sporting a pink hue, water flattening her bangs against her forehead and dripping down her face. Suddenly Mavis had the urge to laugh. She giggled crazily, shaking her head and flinging drops of water everywhere. "Oh, God" She whispered. "I'm screwed."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: okay listen y'all are actually surprising me with how many of you like this story. Like seriously this was only supposed to be a practice fic and it's not nearly as good as my other writing it's embarrassing *sobs* Anyways, after literal months, here's the long awaited chapter nine! Please leave a review, and enjoy!_**

* * *

At precisely seven thirty-five, Lucy's alarm went off. The consistent beeps tore her away from sleep's comfortable clutches. With a groan, she reached over, her hand groping her nightstand for her phone. The harsh light stabbed her eyes as she turned to alarm off, and rolled back over, burrowing deeper in the thing blanket. _It's Saturday, I should_ not _be waking up this early!_ Lucy grumbled in her thoughts. _Wait-_ Her eyes snapped open as realization flooded into her mind. "It's Saturday!" She exclaimed, throwing off her blanket and leaping out of bed with sudden energy. Today was the day that they left for their trip! Lucy stretched, and then bounded out of her room, a wide smile on her lips as she entered the bathroom. Once she was done relieving herself, Lucy rinsed out her mouth, ridding herself of her morning breath. She skipped to the kitchen, glee radiating from her as she patted the now-awake Plue's head. Lucy made herself a bowl of cereal and brought it to her table before finishing it quickly. She went back into her room, pulling the blue curtains away from the window to let the morning light brighten her bedroom. Lucy opened the window, breathing in the fresh air that breezed through. She stood there for a moment, enjoying the sounds of the morning cars and people that drifted up to her. With a contented sigh, Lucy turned to her dresser and opened it. She contemplated the vast amount of clothes she could choose to wear that day. In the end, she decided to wear a white t-shirt with a big pink heart and a pair of mint green shorts. She surveyed herself in her mirror, and nodded in satisfaction.

After a final sweep of her apartment, Lucy grabbed her pastel pink suitcase from near her bed. She dragged it to her door, and turned back, surveying the home that she would be away from for the next week. Lucy bent down to give Plue a last pet, checking that her apartment keys were tied to his collar with a note for her neighbor. "Alright, Plue," she cooed, crouching down and rubbing her dog's ears affectionately. "I'm going to be away for a little while, okay?" Her white puppy yipped his response, earning a soft chuckle from Lucy. She straightened, and unlocked the door. "Be a good boy, Plue! I'll miss you!" She called over her shoulder, and closed it behind her, leaving it unlocked for her neighbor who accepted to take care of the dog. Lucy stood in front of her door, and took a deep breath. Eyes sparkling and a hand grasping her suitcase, she started her trek to the train station.

A half hour later, Lucy had made it to the station. As she walked to the area where the train would stop, she caught sight of her friends. Natsu was waving at her enthusiastically, a huge smile plastered on his features. Immediately, a smile big enough to rival his broke onto her face at the sight of her best friend. She waved back, and quickened her pace to get to them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully when she reached them. She set her suitcase next to Mavis's, and turned to smile at her friends.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, and slung an arm over her shoulder, and pulled her to him until their cheeks were pressed together. "I'm so excited! You _have_ to show me all the good food places, 'kay?" He announced.

Lucy giggled at her pink haired friend's childish behavior. " _Kay,_ " she replied, mimicking his bubbly tone. Though she couldn't see it, she felt Natsu's face drop into a pout, earning another giggle from the blonde. "I one hundred percent, completely and utterly, _totally swear_ on my dessert for the _next seven days,_ that I will show you all the good places to eat. Happy?" She teased, eyes bright with amusement.

Natsu pulled away until he was facing her, hands on her shoulders and a serious look on his face. "You promise?" He questioned, brows furrowed.

Lucy looked at him, eyebrows raised to prove her seriousness on the matter. "Promise." She affirmed, nodding her head.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Seven days worth of dessert. You're playing at high stakes, missy."He informed her gravely. "Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Completely."

"Pinky promise, then, to seal the deal." They linked pinkies, and nodded once in conformation. Lucy stared at him over their linked pinkies. "I'll bring you to every single one of the best restaurants in Hargeon, I promise," she vowed, not a hint of amusement on her serious features. "I won't let you down."

Natsu stared right back, his face also completely serious. "I should hope not. Seven days worth of dessert is on the line. That's not something to take lightly."

Suddenly, a loud burst of laughter sounded from their friends next to them. The pair looked over at Mavis and Zeref, who were biting on their knuckles in an attempt to suppress their giggles. Natsu frowned in confusion, the two studs above his right eyebrow moving slightly. "What?" he demanded. "A week of dessert is nothing to laugh at!"

Zeref struggled to control his guffaws, and breathed deeply several times before he attempted to speak. "A pinky promise? _A pinky promise?!_ What are you guys, five?" He chortled, and broke into another fit of laughter.

Lucy pouted, her pinky still hooked around Natsu's. "A pinky promise is a legitimate way to make a deal!" She defended.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah! Besides, we don't care what you think. We're special, right Luce?" He asserted.

"Yup!" She affirmed. Without even looking at each other, both Natsu and Lucy fist bumped, raising their eyebrows to their friends to challenge their logic.

Mavis fanned her face, pink from laughing too hard. "You guys are so childish," she quipped, smiling at them fondly.

At that, a small smile quirked Lucy's lips. She remembered that way back when, before she and Natsu grew so close, that she had always thought him an intimidating, don't-screw-with-me type of person. His looks certainly suggested it; the multiple piercings, the dark clothes, the sharp canines, and of course, his scruffy salmon hair. His careless attitude, his muscular body, the fingerless gloves that covered his hands. The scar on his neck. The black motorcycle. The list could go on, and Lucy had long since figured out that despite his gruff appearance, Natsu was actually a very sweet person. His was forever full of good humor, he always had a smile on his face. He made made her laugh whenever he did something funny, or made her scold him if he did something stupid. His protectiveness was endearing, and he always made sure she was safe.

And he most certainly was childish.

"Well, we all know Natsu is childish, but don't go calling _me_ that," Lucy corrected, ignoring the indignant splutters of her best friend.

"Luuu-cyyy!" Natsu whined, pouting and crossing his arms over his maroon-t-shirt clad chest. "I thought you were my friend!"

Lucy turned to him, amusement twinkling in her chocolate brown eyes. "Oh, Natsu. _Of course_ I'm your friend," she chided, looking up at him earnestly. "But you _are_ childish. Don't even _try_ arguing about that one," she declared, patting his cheek affectionately. Mavis and Zeref fell into laughing again as he grumbled. Lucy smirked, and stood on her toes to ruffle his hair. She chuckled as he halfheartedly swatted her hand away, and turned away. She pulled her train ticket out of her shorts pocket, and checked the time printed across the top. _8:00,_ it read in neat lettering. Lucy checked the big, ornamental clock that hung from the ceiling. _7:55,_ on the dot.

As if one cue, rumbling sounded from deep within the tunnels of the station. Soon, the nose of the sleek silver train emerged from the tunnel's depths, and the massive train slowed to a halt. With a whoosh, the doors simultaneously opened, and people poured out. Lucy clutched the handle of her suitcase excitedly as they waited for everyone to get off. Well, she, Mavis, and Zeref were excited. Lucy smirked at Natsu's doomed expression; he must have just remembered his terrible motion sickness. Once the passengers had finally emptied out, the group merged with the crowd of people also getting on, albeit Natsu with a bit of reluctance.

When they stood in front of the wide open doors, Natsu stopped. Lucy paused, and frowned back at him. He was staring at the train with such dread, she nearly laughed. "Oh, come on, Natsu! Don't tell me you're too chicken to get on a train!" She challenged.

Instantly, Natsu's gaze snapped to her, and his eyes narrowed. "Of course not!" He defended.

"Then hurry up already!" She retorted, her free hand on her hip. With a pained sigh, Natsu stepped onto the train. "See," Lucy announced. "Not that hard. Now, let's go to Hargeon!"

Natsu gave her a weak smile, as his motion sickness was already affecting him. "Yeah," he agreed. "Let's go."


End file.
